The Southern Roman Empire: An Alternate History
The Southern Roman Empire-A Story of a Surviving Roman Empire based out of Africa! Chapter I The court of 5th Century Rome was a dangerous place. Generals and advisors would gain favor and often lose it promptly. Court executions were commonplace. In 425, when the child Valentinian III ascended the purple, generals Aetius and Bonifacius sought to gain favor with the power behind the throne Galla Placidia, Valentinian's mother. Bonifacius was the commander of soldiers in Africa, whereas Aetuis commanded soldiers in Italy, and thus had Placidia's ear. In 429, Aetius suggested that Bonifacius was planning a rebellion, and told Placidia that he should be recalled to Italy. If Bonifacius wouldn't come to Italy, he would surely be planning a rebellion. Aetius then sent a letter to Bonifacius warning that Placidia wished to assassinate him and he should not come to Italy. Bonifcius took this advice and began planning an actual rebellion, Aetius' plan succeeded. Aetius had intended on Bonifacius creating a local Rebellion that would be easily crushed, but he never foresaw what would happen. Bonifacius realized his local forces were minimal that he would need more soldiers if his rebellion were to have any sucess. He sent a plea to Geiseric, chief of the Vandals for assistance. Bonifacius promised the Vandals land in return for military service. The Vandals eagerly accepted, believing they had finally found a new homeland. 20,000 Vandal Warriors with their Families 1 soon crossed the Straight of Gibraltar into Africa and began marching towards Carthage where they would meet with Bonifacius to clarify terms. At the same time Bonifacius sent a plea for reconciliation to Placidia, however Aetius' supporters intercepted the Letter, and ensured that it never reached Placidia. 2 A few weeks later when word arrived of the Vandals joining with Bonifacius, all chances for peace were over, war had began. Bonifacius waited weeks for a reply to his plea for peace, but never received it. When the 20,000 strong Vandal force arrived before him, Bonifacius gave up his notion of peace began deploying them for war. Bonifacius realized such a large Vandal force close together, could easily turn on him if things went bad, or if they were bribed and he would be powerless to stop it. Therefore, Bonifacius split up the Vandal force across the his realm. Around 5,000 Vandals 3 were deployed in Western Mauretania where they prepared to seize Hispanian Africa. About 2,000 Vandals 3 were based from Lepis Magna to halt, or at least slow down an attack from the Eastern Roman Empire. Another 3,000 Vandals 3 were deployed in city garrisons across the lengthy shores of Africa 4. The remaining 10,000 Vandals 3 were kept near Carthage under Geiseric to provide a central garrison which could be deployed wherever needed. Bonifacius planned to fight a defensive war, and use the Mediterranean Sea, and the Vandalic fleet 5 as a large barrier protecting his lands. Aetius was given command of crushing the rebellion by Placidia. Hoping to weaken Bonifacius' support, Aetius had Valentinian III declare him an outlaw. This declaration did very little to change Africans support of Bonifacius. Aetius then attempted to bribe the Vandals, but this offer was immediately turned down by Geiseric, who was firmly loyal to Bonifacius for giving his people the land they so desperately wanted. Out of options, Aetius began raising an army. However, Aetius ran into problems from the start. Local Roman forces were minimal and dispersed, meaning the only available soldiers were the Mercenary Visigoths. The King of the Visigoths, Theoderic, was a feoderati of the Romans meaning he had to provide Soldiers on request. However, the ambitious Theoderic saw an opportunity in this crisis, and demanded the Province of Nabronense in Southern Gaul as the price for his support. Aetius not wanting to lose the vital grain supply in Africa without a fight, accepted this demand. 15,000 Visigoths under their King marched to Ravenna to join up with Aetius other forces of locals and mercenaries numbering 10,000. When the Visigoths arrived Winter had set in, and the Western Roman fleet wasn't prepared to sail in the harsh winter weather. As the Western Romans and Visigoths waited for Spring, Bonifacius, who retained his title "Master of Soldiers" prepared his forces for the upcoming invasion. 1-The Total number of Vandals was around 80,000 2-Our Time Line ended here 3-Only referring to the number of Warriors, their families also came with them, and were given lands around their garrisoned area. 4-Referring to the Diocese of. 5-The Vandals had created rather quickly a large fleet and maritime tradition while in Southern Spain, this had allowed them to cross the Straight of Gibraltar with relative ease en mass Chapter II When winter departed, Bonifacius made the first move in the Great Southern Rebellion 1, by ordering 5,000 Vandal warriors to occupy Hispanian Africa. By now, there was little Western Roman presence in the area, aside from a minor military outpost and fleet stationed in Septum. As the Vandal horde descended upon the province, most cities gave themselves up without a fight, with the notable exception of Septum, which required a month long siege to take. However, when the city was taken, the Western Roman fleet fell stationed there fell into Bonifacius' hands. The Vandalic fleet supplemented by these new ships, began a blockade of Hispanian ports and the Straight of Gibraltar. However, the Maurentian Campaign as it would be known, would be a mere side theatre to the African Expedition2. The African Expedition was the brain child of Aetius, who believed that by concentrating most of the Roman fleet, he could land his Roman and Visigothic forces in Africa 2, and take Carthage, ending the rebellion. In April of 430, the Western Roman fleet transported Roman and Visigothic Soldiers numbering 25,000 total to Sicily, where they would be ferried to Africa2 after a naval engagement was won. Aetius' plan didn't get off to a good start, when there wasn't enough food to feed all of his soldiers after they arrived in Sicily. With Africa gone, the island of Sardinia became Rome's granary, but there was little extra to support an army. As a result, much of Sicily was pillaged by the troops of Aetius. A revolt broke out in the interior of Sicily, but Aetius decided to let the Rebellion be for the moment, and wait to crush it once Africa had been returned to the rule of Ravenna. In May, the Western Roman Fleet had finished its concentration, and set sail for Carthage. However, the Vandalic fleet was ready to stop them at all costs. In the straight of the two major islands of Melita3 on May 6th, 430, both fleets met. The Battle of Meltia was the largest naval engagement for the Romans since Actium over 400 years ago, with about 220 ships taking place in the Battle. The 140 Western Roman ships were largely taken from the remnants of the Classis Germania and Classis Brittania, as the Rhine and Brittania frontiers respectively had largely been compromised. These more numerous forces however, had a serious draw back, as most ships were designed for river and ocean travel, and not travel on the Mediterranean. The Vandalic-African Fleet of 80 ships, was significantly smaller, but of better quality. The Vandalic fleet of roughly 50 ships had been based in Carthage, and 30 Roman ships of high quality were taken from Lepics Magna, when the key Roman port fell into Bonifacius' hands. The Vandalic-African fleet's ships were also much more maneuverable, and this would give them the advantage in battle. The Vandalic-African fleet also employed 2 or 3 Fireships, which the Western Roman fleet did not have. The overconfident Aetius, lined up all his ships in the narrow straight and assumed his near 2 to 1 advantage in numbers would simply steamroll the Vandalic-African fleet4. Bonifacius, left the command of the fleet to Geiseric, who arranged his Vandalic ships in a loose formation, and sent 30 African ships to circle Meltia and attack from the rear. Geiseric sent the fireships forward, and the tightly packed Western Roman fleet was devastated in flames, which spread from one ship to another. Aetius ordered the unscathed part of the fleet forward, but it was a disorganized advance and was picked apart by the Vandalic ships. When Aetius spotted the incoming African vessels, he ordered a retreat. In all, around 100 Western Roman ships sunk for little Vandalic-African loss. Aetius returned to a now devastated Sicily. Aetius feared that the Vandalic-African navy would cut him off in Sicily with low supplies and a hostile populace. As a result, the Visigoth and Western Roman Army was ferried to Calibria, where Aetius would plan their next move. Bonifacius was winning, but he wasn't sure his luck would hold. 1-This is what Bonifacius' Rebellion would later be known as 2-Referring to Pronconsular Africa, which was known shorthand as "Africa" 3-OTL Malta 4-Roughly half of the fleet was on either side of the tiny isle in the middle of the straight. Chapter III After the Battle of Melita, Bonifacius attempted to make peace with Aetius, offering the return of Hispanian Africa and the guarantee of grain shipments to Rome. However, Aetius was bitter in his defeat, and resolved to continue to war as long as he could. Bonifacius was equally willing to continue his defensive strategy which had thus far worked perfectly. However, Aetius would manage to successfully derail this defensive strategy in the upcoming months. Aetius had for some time, been appealing to the eastern court at Constantinople for assistance. Unknown to Bonifacius, Theodosius II, the Eastern Emperor, had granted Aetius much of his fleet, and promised to commit at least 15,000 soldiers to restoring Western Roman rule to Africa 1. Aetius however, would need to retake Sicily from the rebels, in order to secure a base for the Eastern Roman fleet. Aetius and Theodosius2 would launch their attacks in early June to force Bonifacius onto two fronts. After Aetius' forces had departed Sicily in May, the entire island had fallen under Rebel control. In early June, Aetius carrying out the first part of his plan, crossed the straight of Messena with his army into Sicily. Sicilian envoys to Bonifacius pleaded for help against Aetius. Bonifacius might well have left them to be conquered, but after one of Aetius' messengers was captured, Aetius' plan was revealed. Bonifacius for some time thought that this was a ploy made by the Sicilians to get his support, but African3 spies confirmed that the Eastern Roman Empire was concentrating their ships, and marching an army towards Africa's4 Border. Bonifacius decided to defeat Aetius in Sicily, before turning against the Eastern Roman Army. In an attempt to slow down the latter, Bonifacius ordered all roads in Tripolitinia to be destroyed. Sicilian scouts reported that the composition of the Western Roman Army was roughly 10,000 Romans and 15,000 Visigoths. Bonifacius believed that if the Visigothic homeland in Gaul was threatened, the Visigoths would desert Aetius to defend their families. Bonifacius ordered the 5,000 Vandals in Hispanian Africa to sail to Nabronensis, and terrorize the countryside there, while avoiding battle as much as possible. In July when word arrived to the Visigoths that there land was under attack, Theoderic left with his entire army to defend thier homes and families. When, Bonifacius received word that the Visigoths had left his armies left for Sicily. He and his army of 10,000 landed near the city of Aregentum, and began to march to meet Aetius' diminished army. Local Sicilians along the way provided intelligence, and a 2,000 strong auxiliary force. Bonifacius and Aetius met in the Battle of Gela. The Battle of Gela took place on July 16, by the coast of Sicily, with the sea on one side, and hills on the other. The terrain favored Aetius, as Bonifacius could not exploit his slightly larger numbers to thier advantage. However, Bonifacius' soldiers, although less equipped, had more motivation to fight. Bonifacius deployed the Sicilian Auxiliaries closest to the coast, then African-Roman troops, then the Vandals. Aetius was not sure where the African attack would come from, so he spread his forces evenly. Bonifacius ordered his entire line forward, however this attack did little, and was repulsed by the better armored troops of Aetius, with the Sicilians being particularly bloodied. Then, Aetius who had mistaken the Vandal Royal Guard for that of Bonifacius' ordered that the his left wing5, be weakened and his troops concentrated on his right for an attack. The Attack led by Aetius devastated the Vandal Royal guard, and Geiseric's family who it protected. Geiseric's son Hunneric was struck by an arrow in the abdomen, and died shortly after the battle. Geiseric's second and third sons, were killed in hand to hand fighting. Geto, the youngest son of Geiseric, was trampled by a horse. Geiseric not aware of this, soon led a ferocious counter-attack, fighting in the front ranks. Geiseric was wounded in this counter attack, and Bonifacius took over, personally leading the Vandals against the right wing of Aetius, at much risk to himself, winning thier admiration. Meanwhile, the Sicilians had regrouped and broke the weakened left wing of Aetius, causing a general rout. Aetius retreated with the few soldiers he had left, to the safety of Calibria. After the battle, when Geiseric was inform of his sons deaths, he collapsed, dead at 41. Bonifacius ordered 5 days of mourning for the army, in honor of the dead Vandal royal family. Bonifacius was worried that the Vandals would now desert him, and he believed this so when they approached him after the days of mourning were done on July 22. However, to Bonifacius' surprise they simply knelt before him. The Vandals were soon joined by Sicilians and native Africans. Then, Bonifacius' son in law, Sebastianus came before him and placed a diadem6, on Bonifacius' head. Bonifacius was now Emperor, and the Southern Roman Empire was born. However, with the greatest Empires in the world working to destroy him, there was great doubt that this Empire would last. 1-Theodosius decided to help to win glory for himself, and influence over the Western Romans 2-accompanied by General Anatolius 3-someone from the Diocese of Africa 4-The Diocese of 5-The wing that repelled the Sicilians 6-Imperial crown Chapter IV After Emperor Bonifacius' victory at Gela, Aetius' army was no longer a threat. Bonifacius and most of the Southern Roman Army, boarded their ships and sailed for Tripolitinia. Left behind was a force of around 2,000 Sicilians under Sebastianus' command to defend the island. Bonifacius landed in the village of Tubartis1, in early August. Tubartis was about 50 miles away from Lepics Magna, but was close to a pass 2 where Bonifacius' planned to stop the nearby Eastern Roman Army. The Eastern Roman Army although having a significant number superiority, was poorly supplied and exhausted from weeks of marching. Theodosius II had for the majority of the campaign, neglected the advice of his general Anatolius, and had advanced too far ahead of his supply lines. Theodosius realizing his mistake, then began pushing his army to advance to Lepics Magna where supplies could be taken. The Eastern Roman Army had managed to get within 100 miles of Lepics Magna, by the time Bonifacius arrived in Tubartis. Undeterred, Theodosius ordered his army onward to Lepics Magna, intending to steamroll Bonifacius. The Battle of Tubartis Pass, was fought over three days3 in a pass2 near Tubartis. The Southern Roman Army had no idea of the strength of the Eastern Roman Army until the day before the battle. Bonifacius realizing the enemy had a sizeable numbers advantage, ordered that the 2,000 men stationed in Lepics Magna to reinforce him. During the night, Bonifacius, deployed 6,000 of his men in 4 lines in the mountain pass, and deployed a further 3,000 on the other side of the mountains to prevent an outflanking maneuver. On the first day of battle, before advancing into the pass, Theodosius II ordered the Eastern Roman Army into a continuous line from the mountains to the shore. Theodosius II made the first move in the battle by ordering a general attack on the entire Southern Roman Army in the pass. The first Southern Roman line was broken, and most of the soldiers of that line killed. The second Southern Roman line managed to hold longer than the first, and although bloodied was spared by sundown. On the second Day, Bonifacius ordered his men into looser formation, so if another line broke, the retreating soldiers would be able to escape to fight at a later moment. Theodosius II, although he had lost many more men than the Southern Romans, felt he had "won" the first day, and repeated the battle plan of the previous day. The depleted second line was broken, but managed to avoid being slaughtered like the first line. Bonifacius' third line broke because of its loser formation, and at the end of the day only the fourth Line, and the remains of the second and third line were left defending the pass. The third day of Battle would prove to be decisive. During the night, the 2,000 soldiers Bonifacius called for arrived after one of the most miserable forced marches in History. Bonifacius decided to use his new troops, to push back the Eastern Roman Army, which had suffered many casualties over the past two days. Bonifacius ordered the 2,000 new soldiers, along with the remnants of the second and third lines concentrated on the Left wing of the Fourth Line. The 3,000 men who were originally intended to prevent an outflanking maneuver, would then block of Theodosius' retreat. Bonifacius' left wing pounded into the weak Eastern Roman Army, and managed to get around its flank. As Theodosius II fell back, the other 3,000 Southern Romans blocked his escape. Theodosius fearing he would be killed in Battle because his army couldn't retreat like Valens half a century ago, decided to escape with Anatolius, and some of the imperial guard, by climbing through the mountains. Theodosius managed to escape and link up with his reserves, but without most of his guard and General Anatolius. Once the Eastern Roman Army found out there Emperor and General had left them to die, they threw down their swords and surrendered. Bonifacius accepted their surrender, and treated the Eastern Romans well, ordering his army to share their bread and water rations with their conquered foe. The Battle of Tubartis Pass significantly weakened both Empires, with massive casualties. The Total Southern Roman dead and captured is estimated at 25% of their force, and the Total Eastern Roman dead and captured is estimated at 85% of their force. The Battle was won by the Southern Romans, but the war was not yet over. 1-OTL Misrata 2-The Pass had the shore on one side and mountains on the other, much like Thermopalye but wider. 3-starting on August 7, 430 4-The wing closest to the coast Chapter V After the costly Battle of Tubartis Pass, Bonifacius expected the war with the Eastern Roman Empire to be over. Bonifacius offered generous terms, the exchange of prisoners and no loss of land for the Eastern Roman Empire. However, just as Aetius had denied Bonifacius' previous peace offer, Theodosius denied this one as well. Undeterred, Bonifacius began preparations for a new campaign against the Eastern Romans, which would take place in a few months to a year. Bonifacius opted to attack Crete. Crete as an island would be nearly impossible for the Eastern Romans to retake, and could provide bases for the Southern Roman navy. From these bases, the Southern Roman navy could prevent grain from being shipped to Constantinople1, and hopefully bring Theodosius to terms. Bonifacius took the remaining 7000 Veterans from the Battle of Geta, and nearly as many prisoners to Sicily2. Left behind were 2,000 Vandals and some Horsemen under the command of the Alan3, Respendial, whom Bonifacius had given the permission to make any military decision deemed necessary. Theodosius II managed to retreat back into Eastern Roman lands, but only with a tenth of the force he started with. Theodosius only had the 10,000 troops stationed in Egypt, and the city garrisons in Libya4 to reinforce him. Feeling this would not be enough men to eventually reinvade the Southern Empire, Theodosius began recruiting the locals. However, when the citizens of Darnis did not supply the men Theodosius II needed, he made the rash decision to force the men of the city to fight for him. When the citizens of the city barred Theodosius' entry, he began to lay siege to the city. After a few days, the soldiers of Theodosius broke into the city. Unfortunatly, Theodosius lost control over his army, and looting and violence was prevalent, and many civilians died. When other cities heard this, they all prepared to resist Theodosius from taking anymore of there men to serve in the army, and sent a plea to Emperor Bonifacius for help. When the plea from the Libyan4 cities arrived, Bonifacius decided to scrap his invasion of Crete, and prepared to intervene on behalf of the Libyan Rebels. This intervention would be dubbed the first Libyan War5. Realizing that he would need more men, Bonifacius decided to recruit from the Eastern Roman prisoners, offering them Land, and a sizeable pension. Almost every unmarried man accepted, although Soldiers with families were not as willing to join Bonifacius. However, after Bonifacius ensured them that their families would be moved to Southern Rome at his expense, the rest of the men joined him. Raising his force to 15,000 men. Bonifacius landed near Berenice on November 1st, and his troops entered the city the next day, to a warm welcome of the populace. Bonifacius began marching towards Theodosius' position outside of Darnis. Bonifacius met no resistance from any cities, but was disappointed to learn only a few thousand men decided to join him. Theodosius in the meantime had began retreating towards Egypt to link up with the rest of his army which was en route. Theodosius met up with his Egyptian reinforcements near Paraetonium in early December and began to regroup. Bonifacius arrived a few days later, and prepared to attack. The Battle of Paraetonium occurred just outside of the city of Paraetonium on flat land, offering little tactical advantage to either side. Scholars estimate that Bonifacius had roughly 15,000 regular soldiers and 5,000 irregulars6, and Theodosius had 12,000 regular soldiers and 15,000 irregulars. Although Bonifacius had 7,000 less men, his men generally had higher morale, and had seen more combat than their adversaries. Theodosius, regulars had high morale and had been well trained, but the Irregulars had low morale, and a low motive to fight. When Bonifacius was close, many of these irregulars took the chance to desert to Bonifacius, giving him intelligence on the condition of Theodosius' Army. When the Battle began, Bonifacius concentrated his attack on the Irregulars7, who broke and fled, and in some case joined with the attack. Theodosius, not wanting to be trapped again, ordered his regulars to withdraw. The near bloodless Battle of Paraetonium was over. Theodosius attempted to get a lead on Bonifacius and prepare for another battle, but Bonifacius kept up a strong pursuit. Theodosius fearing that Bonifacius was getting too close to Egypt, decided to end the conflict. Theodosius attempted to get a status quo as the peace agreement, but it was Bonifacius terms that won out. Libya Superior was ceded to the Southern Roman Empire, prisoners and their families got to choose which Empire they wished to live in. In addition, the Eastern Empire was to pay for the reconstruction of Carnis. The War with the Eastern Empire, had ended in Southern Roman victory. While, Bonifacius celebrated this victory with his soldiers, he could not help but feel worried about the War with the Western Empire, which he had not heard about in months. 1-Lack of food reaching Constantinople would cause half a million people to go hungry, and could cause very severe rioting or a rebellion 2-Bonifacius wished to remove the Prisoners from the mainland of Africa to prevent their rescue. 3-Many Alan's had joined the Vandals in their migration to Southern Rome. 4-Province of Libya Superior, Libya Inferior was rather far, and had few cities to garrison soldiers or recruit from 5-*Spoiler* 6-Regulars were soldiers not conscripted in Libya, Irregulars were the conscripts. 7-The Location of the Irregulars was revealed by the deserters. Chapter VI While Bonifacius led his armies to victory in Sicily and Libya, 5,000 men under Eusebius were left in Europe, fighting for their lives. Eusebius was a minor noble of dubious relation to Valentian III, who had joined with Bonifacius when he declared Africa's independence from the Western Roman Empire. Eusebius was given command of 5000 Vandals, who had occupied Hispanian Africa in early March. After a few months of relative inactivity, Eusebius was sent to Southern Gaul as a diversion to draw Theoderic and the Visigoths out of Sicily. Eusebius' forces ravaged the countryside, and took the city of Nabro, enough to grab the attention of the Visigoths, who deserted Aetius to defend their homes. When the Visigoths had crossed back into their kingdom in August, Eusebius satisfied that he had completed his mission decided to retreat by ship back to Africa. However, when joint news of Bonifacius' victory at Gela, and the Western Roman refusal for peace arrived, Eusebius decided to change his plan. Instead of returning to Africa, Eusebius at great risk to his prestige and his own life, decided to remain in Europe and damage the Western Roman war machine as much as possible. Eusebius would march down the Hispanian coast, destroying infrastructure as he went. Then Eusebius would seize the European Greater Pillar of Hercules and prevent the Atlantic and Mediterranean fleets of the Western Empire from uniting for good to ensure the Southern Roman Navy's dominance. A few days after crossing the Pyrenees, Eusebius' forces arrived at the city of Emporiae. The small coastal settlement withstood the Southern Roman army for only a week before its gates were breached. However, instead of looting the city, Eusebius' men headed for the city docks. In a very organized fashion, the Southern Roman Army dismantled the city docks, then tossed the dismantled parts into the harbor, ending its effective use. Over the next month, Barcino and Tarraco fell and their harbors were also destroyed. However, when Eusebius reached the settlement of Dertosa, he began to experience problems. Since Dertosa was a mile inland on a river, his fleet would not be able to help take the city. After almost a month1 the city had not fallen, and devastating news had arrived. Theoderic decided his army was ready to get revenge for Eusebius atrocities in Southern Gaul, and launched a campaign into Hispania. Eusebius realizing he would be horribly outnumbered, made the fateful decision to abandon the siege. However to ensure that the harbor needed to be blocked, Eusebius ordered that a quarter of his ships be sank near the mouth of the River to prevent Ships from reaching Dertosa's harbor. Over the next month, Valentia and Saguntum were taken, and their harbors were destroyed. However, by the time Eusebius had reached his next objective Dianium, Theoderic had nearly caught up. Eusebius decided to take the city, then attempt to defend it from the Visigoths, who had little siege tradition. When the Southern Romans got into the city a few days before the Visigoths arrived, they didn't destroy the Harbor, but instead kept their fleet anchored there because it needed a base. After arriving and surronding the cities land approaches, the Visigoths managed to find a traitor within the walls, and broke in. Eusebius decided to evacuate by sea, but his ships overloaded still could only hold 4,000 men. Several accomplished soldiers volunteered to stay behind and destroy the docks. Eusebius reluctantly left them behind, as his men left the city by sea, they saw the flames rising from Dianium's harbor. Those soldiers who had remained behind set the docks on fire, because they didn't have the time to dismantle them. Eusebius and his 4,000 men low on supplies sailed to the nearest place outside of the Visigoths reach, the Barles Islands. Ebusus, and Palma, the only major settlements on the islands fell without resistance. Through the rest of December, Eusebius reorganized his men, and recruited some more of the locals. In January, his fleet supplemented with local vessels pushed off towards the European Pillar of Hercules. Instead of landing whenever they reached a settlement and sieging it, Eusebius would convert the smallest vessel into a fireship and unleash it into the settlements harbor 2. This however at times would be devastating to the rest of the settlement, an example of this was the city of Urci which nearly burned down after having a fireship attack its harbor. In early February, Eusebius landed and his 5,000 strong force overtook the small garrison at Carteia, and gained control of the European Greater Pillar of Hercules. The settlements of Gades and Assido fell soon after. This news, coupled with the fact that the Eastern Roman Empire had left the war, made Aetius decide to come to terms. Aetius correctly reasoned that now he couldn't move his fleets between the Atlantic and the Mediterranean, and thousands of Southern Roman troops would be returning from the Libyan front to enage him. Aetius allowed Bonifacius to retrain his conquests and his prisoners would be returned, but he must ensure grain from Africa would be shipped to Rome. Bonifacius agreed to these terms, and on March 22, 431 a treaty was signed. The War of Southern Roman Independence was over. 1-at this point its early October 2-before which, the soldiers on the smaller ships would be moved to larger ones. Chapter VII Even after defeating the armies of two empires and forcing upon them humiliating terms, the Southern Roman Empire's future was shaky. The war had extended the frontiers of the Southern Roman Empire hundreds of miles, and added many new diverse groups under the control of Carthage. Bonifacius decided that in order to prevent his Empire from falling apart, its legal and provincial organization would need a complete overhaul. Bonifacius encouraged Latin as the language of the court and empire, but recognized Vandalic, Greek, and Vulgar Punic as official languages as well. This decision would prove to have a great impact on Latin, as new words were gradually added to its vocabulary. Next, Bonifacius hoping to avoid religious strife, decreed that Arianism and Donatism must be tolerated. However, Bonifacius encouraged conversion to Catholicism, and restricted most political positions to Catholic's with only a few select exceptions. Bonifacius also lowered taxes on peasants and began construction on monuments to celebrate his victories on the Battlefield. Bonifacius then began the process of reorganizing his provinces. First, he organized his new conquests into 3 new provinces separate of the Diocese of Africa called Aetas'1. The Aetas of Tingitana, was made from Hispanian Africa and the european Greater Pillar of Hercules. The Aetas of Libya was essentially the Eastern Roman province of Libya Superior, but with some desert lands in the south abandoned. The Aetas of the Insularum was compromised of every island conquest made. Bonifacius resettled many Vandals and Eastern Roman defectors into the Aetas', and gave them and their families sizeable amounts of land. The Aetas' would be governed by Bonifacius' generals Eusebius2, Respendial3, and Sebastianus4. The Governor's were given a wide degree of autonomy to do as they pleased, because Bonifacius believed that his armies autonomy won him the war. Bonifacius then began a reorganization of the Diocese of Africa. Pro-Consular Africa, which had its governor appointed by the Roman Senate, from then on had its governor appointed by the newly formed Carthaginian Senate. Bonifacius decided to create a new Carthaginian Senate, to increase his popularity amongst the local elite, and to assert the Southern Roman Empire as a legitimate empire, and not the possession of an upsurper. Bonifacius then split the remainder of the Diocese of Africa into two. This was done to make the management of the empire go more smoothly and reduce the threat posed by potential upsurpers. Numidia, and the Mauritania provinces were grouped into the Diocese of Mauritania, the remaining provinces were made into a rump Diocese of Africa. After Bonifacius had completed his reforms, the Southern Roman Empire was one of the most prosperous places in the world, however that can't be said about the Western Roman Empire. 1-Latin for "placement", the Greek of placement is Themes. 2-of Tingitana 3-of Libya 4-of Insularum